deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Playing His Game
/ Into Him |kanji=ヤツの中へ |romaji=Yatsu no Naka he |obrazek=Death Note Musical.png |wykonawca= |kompozytor=Frank Wildhorn |akt=Akt II |postacie=Light Yagami; L Lawliet |długość=3:18 |typ piosenki=Utwór musicalowy |odcinki= }} Playing His Game znany też jako Into Him (ヤツの中へ, Yatsu no Naka he) to utwór z musicalu Death Note. Postacie występujące Słowa |-|Polski= Light Yagami Czas przemyśleć Rozpocząć Stworzyć nowy plan Margines błędu jest tuż L Lawliet To jego kres, Może triumf, Ja nie mogę tak stać… Czas, aby myśleć jak on! Light: Co zrobiłbym gdybym w jego głowie był? L: Po prostu myśl jak on! Light: Czy może…? L: Być może…? Razem: Złapie go, gdy… Razem Jego oczami patrz! Ujrzyj co on! Improwizuj! Póki nie pojmiesz, co spokój mu da! |-|Kanji= 違うもっと深く踏み込んでこい　さあ何が欲しい キラが二人組めば殺せるんだろ　さあ顔を見れば どこまで見抜いているんだ 見せてみろ 焦り　怒り さらけ出せ 打ち返すその力　この腕に伝わる膨れ上がる 肉体も何もかも　一つに繋がれて この心はそのままお前だ もうミサの事は勘付いてるか　さあ全て吐けよ そうキラの武器は死神なんだろ さあボロを出せよ 攻める様に見せかけて　守ってる わかる　見える その心 ついてこいどこまでも燃え上がれひとつの炎になれ 他の事どうでもいい、お前しか見えない まるで今世界に二人だ 待て自分取り戻せあり得ないこれは私じゃない 何故奴はこんなにも僕を駆り立てる本気にさせる 受け止めて打ち返す　気がつけばお前は意識の中 皮膚の下潜り込み　同じ目で物を見る 混ざり合い絡み合い叫びだした意識が 求めてる狂おしくお前だけを強く 止めてやるこの手で　息の根を |-|Angielski = Light Time to rethink And begin With a brand new game plan Margin for error is slim L He's on the brink He could win I can't use the same plan Time to start thinking like him Light What would I do if I got inside his head? L Thought like him instead? Light Could it be L Possibly & L I'll catch him when & L I look through his eyes See what he sees And then improvise Until I can learn what puts him at ease I'll walk in his shoes As long as it takes 'Til deep in my bones I'm sure he is One and the same as the me who is playing his game Light What does he do Late at night When the world is sleeping? Does he see pixels, not dreams? L Hard to be true Always right All that promise keeping Harder I'm sure than it seems Light How would it be if I saw the world like him? L Like a synonym? Light Bit by bit L Wit by wit & L Catch him I win & L I'll mimic his will And learn his routines And feel the same thrill Whenever my end is served by his means I'll walk in his shoes As long as it takes 'Til deep in my bones I'm sure he is One and the same as the me who is playing his game L Steady I must be ever so careful Don't move until you are ready He will be careful too Light Know it Always stay calm and collected Don't lose your cool or you'll blow it Then he will unravel you & L Get into his head And under his skin The things that he said The food that he likes, the places he's been I'll look through his eyes And see what he sees 'Til I see the forest, not just the trees I'll mimic his will And learn his routines And feel the same thrill and know what it means I'll walk in his shoes As long as it takes 'Til deep in my bones I'm sure I am Winning my game while I'm saying I'm playing his game Ciekawostki Wideo Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Musical